


Stepmother Unbirth

by Anonymous



Series: Foodporn, or Various Vore Perversions [5]
Category: Foodporn - Fandom, Original Work, Vore Fandom
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Unbirth, Vaginal Sex, Vaginal Vore, Vore, slightly underage (16)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where vore is perfectly possible and rather common, a woman unbirths  her stepdaughter to bond with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepmother Unbirth

Once upon a time, there was a young girl called Laura, who lived with her Stepmother and her Stepmother's girlfriend. Laura was 16 and petite, 5'3, with B-cup breasts and straight black hair. She was a gymnast and had the slim but muscular built of one.

Her Stepmother was in her thirties, but looked younger. She stood 5'7, taller still in her favoured heels, with pale freckled skin and ginger wavy hair. Her broad hips, tiny waist and D-cup breasts gave her an hourglass figure that looked almost unrealistic. Her name was Jeanne.

Jeanne' girlfriend was Victoria, a gorgeous blonde with blue eyes. She was 6'2, with broad shoulders and long legs and perfect breasts. She also happpened to be packing a truly massive cock, easily 14 inches long erect.

"Mom?", asks Laura one day. "Does it bother you that I'm not really your daughter?"

Her stepmother smiles.

"Of course it doesn't", she says, but Laura remains unconvinced.

"Come on", Jeanne says. "If it really bothers you that much that I didn't pop you out, I could."

"What do you mean?"

"I could unbirth you, carry you around in me a bit, and then push you out again. I am told it's a truly spectacular experience for both parties involved."

That evening finds them both in Jeanne and Victoria's room. Jeanne is lying on the bed, legs spread to reveal a dripping pussy, already wide enough to insert two hands with ease. Victoria is covering Laura with lube from head to toe, ignoring the red, turgid, aching monster between her legs.

"Ready. Now before we start I would like to show you a trick, Laura", says Victoria, and pours a generous helping of lube straight into Jeanne's wide-open pink snatch, making her yelp.

"Ow, cold!"

"You didn't mind cold when you were begging me to stuff you with ice cubes yesterday."

"That was different, you jerk. Now put her in me before I implode with arousal."

"As you wish. One more thing though - Laura, would you like me to fuck Jeanne's pussy while you're in her?"

"Yes, if it's allright? Oh, god, you're going to come all over me, right? That's so hot."

"Yes, baby girl, I'm going to come all over you, paint you with my spunk - unless you catch it with one of you sweet little holes of course."

"Oh god, yes, thanks. Can I give you a kiss?"

And not waiting for a reply, she kneels down to kiss the head of Victoria's monstrous prick, then the front of her balls, easily orange-sized each, sliding a hand behind them to Vickie's puffy, dripping cunt.

"In you go, baby girl. Before I stuff you in my dick and shoot you into Jeanne myself."

Laura pushes one hand into Jeanne, then, encountering no resistance, the other, spreading the older woman's pussy with her palms, to create a tunnel of sorts, easily as wide as her head.

Her cervix is visible, the same wet glistening pink as the rest of her vaginal valls.

"Go in, open up her womb right away", Victoria advises. "That way you can just slip right in."

Hesitantly, Laura slides a finger into Jeanne's cervix, then, encountering no resistance, another, and another, and another... Her hand pops through, disappearing up Jeanne's birth canal up to the elbow.

"How does it feel?", asks Laura.

"Awesome. Hurry up, I want the rest of you in me."

Laura hurries to comply, sliding her other hand into the redhead's womb, then spreading the entrance open to dive inside. Jean helps, holding her legs out of the way and bearing down, although it's clear she's too aroused to think straight. As Laura's shoulders and pert, creamy breasts disappear inside her, she moans and sprays slick liquid all over Laura, the hungry contractions of her pussy drawing the girl in further, stopping just above her hips. Victoria pushes them in, prompting another orgasm from the ginger.

"Oh, oh, no more", pants Jeanne when she can speak again.

Only Laura's feet remain outside her pussy now.

"I need... I need a break."

She breathes deeply, large, pale breasts rising and falling with the effort. He belly is no longer a tiny stem connecting her hips and chest. Instead, it's person-sized, lumpy and uneven, obviously stretched around some large object inside.

As Jeanne catches her breath, Laura gradually pulls herself into her womb. Her feet disappear into the older woman's birth canal one by one. She finds herself in a large chamber, the walls red, softer than Jean's pussy, and stretchy, conforming to her body shape as she moves.

Victoria lazily laps at the ginger's labia as she rest, cleaning her juices off.

"Okay", says Jean finally. "You can fuck me now, Vic."

"Allright but I won't last long. Not after this show", Vic warns and slowly slides her massive cock into Jeanne's wet pussy. It bumps against the cervix, then, on the third thrust, pops right in.

In Jeanne's womb, Laura twists around, gripping the massive shaft firmly and stretching her lips around the head. Her other hand finds its way to her dripping pussy, jamming in four fingers with ease.

She nurses on the huge cockhead, sucking with more hunger than expertise, and Victoria moans.

"Are you allright, dear?", asks Jean.

"Yeah, it' just that, ah, that little vixen is, fuck, sucking my dick inside your pussy."

With such stimultation it doesn't take Victoria long to nut, spewing out a veritable torrent of thick, creamy cum. Laura gulps it all down eagerly, enjoying way it flows down her esophagus and fills her stomach, almost substantial enough to be called a meal.

Once the flow stops, she licks the large cock clean, and even worms her tongue into the slit, tonguefucking it sloppily in search of more spunk to lick out. Finally, when she's licked out all the cum she could get, she lets go of Victoria's huge prick reluctantly.

Satisfied for now, the three women settle down for a rest and a cuddle. Jeanne shifts onto her side, with Victoria spooning her from behind and Laura curled up in her bulging, person-sized gut.


End file.
